Stardust's story, from birth to adulthood
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is a story of Starscream's Slipstream's child Stardust. See her many adventures growing up with her friend and see her journey from sparkling to adult.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Slipstream asked Starscream to come into their shared quarters. "What do you want?" He asked her. "I think you know," She said. So they locked the doors for a little privacy.

Without realizing it they were going to change each other's lives forever. Slipstream was worried for long time since Starscream's accident and he has been fully recovered for about week so Slipstream began to breath easier.

Starscream and Slipstream were fast asleep in their quarters not knowing they were going to have a family.

Stardust's POV (even though she is nothing more than a spark now). _I like this place it safe and warm and I hear the beat of my mommy's spark, and also very roomy._ Stardust thought as she was floating in the gestational chamber.

The next morning just like yesterday when Slipstream did not feel well. She ran into the wash rack and purged. Starscream was worried so he took her to see the medics Red alert and Amby. And what they tell him thrills him, He was going to be a dad!

One month after finding out. Slipstream was three months pregnant. She was pretty excited. " I think it's do you think it's going to be?" Slipstream asked Starscream. "I think it's femme and that will be just as beautiful as you." Starscream said. _But I am a femme,_ Stardust thought.

Four months pregnant. Slipstream was starting to show you could see that she was with child. Starscream loved putting his hands on Slipstream's belly. "I can't wait till our sparkling gets here." Starscream said. "Well you just have to wait." Slipstream said.

Soon Starscream was working on surprise for Slipstream and the sparkling. One was mobile to help the sparkling go to sleep at night the other was nursery he was working on with the others. While Slipstream was taking care of herself and the minicons.

She was about 5 and 1/2 months along. Stardust's POV _I can still hear mommy's sparkbeat and I can hear voices too one of them said he was daddy, I wonder what he looks like?_ Stardust wondered as she thought.

Six months pregnant. Starscream was always making sure that Slipstream was comfy. She very pregnant. _I wonder I feel like kicking so I will._ Stardust thought and that is what she did she kicked. Slipstream was reading a data pad and she felt something it felt like a little foot kicking her from the inside. "Wow, Starscream." She said. Starscream came in looking worried. "Whats wrong are you alright?" Starscream asked. "Yes I'm fine it's just the sparkling kicked!" She said. "Our sparkling kicked!" He said. Slipstream nodded. "Want to feel? It's still doing it." She said. Starscream nodded he placed his hand on her belly and felt a couple of lively little kicks. "Sure lively little thing. Even though he or she hasn't been born yet." He said smiling.

 _Slipstream_ was about 9 months along which mean's one more month to go. Stardust decided to move again like she did around the seven month mark. Slipstream was humming a little lullaby. _I like that sing it_ again! Stardust thought after kicking again. "Starscream the sparkling kicked!" Slipstream said. Starscream was completely thrilled.

One month later. "It's happening!" Starscream said "Code blue, code blue!" Hot shot said who was running behind Starscream. "Or pink if it's a femme." Wheeljack said following Hot shot. "Hey watch IT!" Demolisher said. "Watch where you 're GOING!" Snow cat hollered. "I'm having sparkling! Having a sparkling having a sparkling I'm coming Slipstream!" Starscream said then slip and wound up with bucket on his head then Slipstream reassured him it was nothing but a kick. Starscream sure was relieved.

Starscream knew the mobile and the nursery was finished and Slipstream didn't know so Starscream decided to show her the surprises. "Can I look now? OH can I look now?!" Slipstream said getting antsy. "Easy don't freak out the sparkling." He said. "The Sparkling is fine It's the very freaked out daddy to be I'm worried about," She said. "Ah,ah no peeking." Starscream said. Slipstream closed her optics. "One, two three viola! Room for junior." He said. "Wow! This is amazing," She said. Then she saw the mobile that Starscream made with Red alert's help. It had an Autobot Symbol in the center and around it were metal animals some were birds while others were land animals and the rest were fish with a few in the shape of jets. "Oh Starscream."Slipstream said and she touched it and it played the lullaby the Slipstream made up for the sparkling. "I made with the help of Red alert. It's called a mobile it is to help the sparkling fall asleep. And that's a baby monitor so we can check on it just in case it needs something." Starscream explained.

Today while the team was out on a mission . _I wonder what this other place is like where I hear all those sounds I want to see it I want out of this place! Let me out I want to come out! I'm ready!_ Stardust thought and thank to that thought,Slipstream went into labor! "Okay little one daddy and the others are coming. I got to say sweetie you've really got timing.".So Starscream and the rest of the team came back early and Red alert and Amby would assist with the delivery of the sparkling. "Come on lets get her to the med bay." Red alert began to help her to the med bay as fast as he could. After Slipstream got onto the bed where she was going to deliver the sparkling she was getting ready for something huge once the sparkling is born Both her and Starscream were going to be parents she hoped they would be good ones. But who knows how long it will take for the newspark to get here?

(Read and find out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Starscream was in the med-bay with Slipstream waiting for to give birth to their sparkling. Three hours ticked by. Finally five and a half hours when it all started a little sparkling was born was born and what a racket! She was crying as loud as her intakes would let her. _Everything is too cold and too bright! What kind of place is this!?_ Stardust thought as she cried. "It's femme!" Red alert said. "Congratulations" Amby said. Red alert rapped the little sparkling in a pink blanket and handed her to Starscream. "Oh it's okay daddy's here." Starscream said. Stardust began to whimper and opened her optics. _this is my daddy? He's huge! I guess that is because I'm small._ Stardust thought. Starscream handed her to Slipstream. "I'm your mommy." Slipstream said. _So you're my mommy! I love my mommy and daddy._ Stardust they named Stardust. She was white which she got for her father and orange from her mother a and she even had yellow lines on her wings like her mother. Got colors from both her parents the colors because her mother was orange and purple and her father is red and white. And she had her father's sunset orange optics.

Starscream came into the room where the Autobots and Decepticons were. (the reason is why they are together is because they are teamed up is because of the Conquerdriod menace.) Their human friends were there too. "It's a femme," Starscream said. "Congratulations!" The transformers told him. "A femme?" Hannah asked. "A girl," Optimus stated. "Oh," All the humans said.

The next day was Valentines day. Starscream was so happy to have his little daughter. He called her an early valentine. Because of what humans said about certain traditions. He took Stardust out of the med-bay after being given the okay by Amby and Red alert. "Guy's I have someone I'd like you to meet," Starscream said. He showed all his friends Stardust. "She is so cute," Side swipe said. "You got that right little brother." Wheeljack said. "What's her name?" Hot shot asked. "Stardust," Starscream answered. "How sweet is that." Hannah said. Then Stardust began to cry. "Oh what's wrong? What do I do?" Starscream asked panicking. "First calm down." Hannah said. Starscream nodded and began to relax. "There are a few things that might make her cry," Red alert said. "A, she's hungry. B, she needs her diaper plate changed. C, she's tired." Amby said. "I think she is hungry." Starscream said. "Okay let's see if she is Amby get a bottle," Red alert said. "Got it!" She said and Handed it to Starscream. Starscream lowered the bottle to Stardust's mouth and she grabbed it and began to suckle. She drank about half before letting go and pushing it away. Then Starscream burped her and she fell asleep afterwards and he placed her into the nursery. "Sweet dream's my little angel." Starscream said.

 _This place isn't so bad, and that spinning thing it is playing a song I know from somewhere, It is making me very sleepy. I love my family and I wonder what life will be like further down the road?_ Stardust thought as she went to sleep. But she doesn't know of all of the adventures around the bend.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 Fourth birthday wish

Stardust is fine youngling and she loves her mother and father and she has many new friends many of the other Transformers had children too. She loved to play with them. Even Transformers from other units have had children. When she was playing with her predacon friend Clawfang who everybody calls Clawsie for short. Clawsie's father came over with a small bundle. "Hey Daddy." Clawsie said. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to play with your new little sister." He said. "You have little sister?" Stardust asked. "Yes her name is Silverfang she's pretty cute isn't she?" Clawsie asked. "Yes," Stardust said and she wasn't happy. Because her "uncle" Side swipe had a sister and a twin brother and his adoptive brothers Hot shot and Wheeljack. Snow cat told everyone he had the greatest brothers and sisters. And Wind charger was her mom's little sister she was jealous. "I'm going home," Stardust said. "Are you still having that slumber party for your birthday?" Clawsie asked. "Yes," Stardust said. "Okay but why are you going home I thought we were going to play our favorite games?" Clawsie said. "I just want to after being reminded I'm the only child." Stardust said. "Oh you just want a brother or sister." Clawsie said. "Yeah, Trevor one of our human allies whose visiting from college has a little sister." Stardust said. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll have a younger sibling soon." Clawsie said. So they began to play.

Slipstream and Starscream were in the med-bay. Slipstream was being examined again she had been getting examinations for past 5 months. "Everything is looking great the sparkling is completely healthy." Red alert said because Amby was putting their daughter Red cross down for her nap. "Good," Starscream said. "When are you going to tell Stardust? You're growing now, you should tell her." Red alert said. "I'm in agreement." Amby said. "Me too," Trevor said. "When I was ten my mom and dad told me about Lisa when mom was starting to look pregnant." Trevor said. "Well her birthday is in two days and we will tell her as birthday present and the slumber party will be her first. So she and her friends will be together and do things she wants to do." Slipstream said. They could accept that.

Stardust came home. "Mommy, Daddy!" She called. "Hey sweetie," Starscream said. "Stardust looked up and them and said: "I want a brother or a sister!" She said. "Honey don't worry about thing." Starscream said. "Yes we have surprise for you," Slipstream said. "What is it?" She asked. "You find out during your birthday." Starscream told her. "Okay." She said. Stardust wanted her mother to read her a story. So Stardust grabbed her favorite story book The Ugly Duckling and handed it to her mother sat down on her lap. Then Stardust noticed something. _Mommy's lap is smaller than it was last time I sat down on it._ Stardust thought. After the book was read it was time for bed.

Then her Birthday slumber party started. "Okay kids now that dinner is finished lets have birthday cake!" Slipstream said. She couldn't wait to tell Stardust. "Okay Stardust make wish. Stardust blew out the candles. _I wish I had a brother or sister._ She thought. After the had the cake Stardust opened her presents and her mother and father sat down next to her. "Stardust we have something to tell you." Starscream said. "Tell me!" Stardust said. "You are going to be a big sister." Slipstream said. "Really?" Stardust said. "Really," Starscream said. "What do you want a little sister or brother?" Slipstream said. "I want a brother." Stardust said. "Okay let's hope its a boy when it comes." Slipstream said. "You mean its not here?" Stardust said. "No yet." Starscream said. "But where is it if it's not here?" Stardust asked. "Come over here." Slipstream said. Stardust did as she was told. "See how big my tummy is right now?" Slipstream asked. Stardust nodded. "The sparkling is in there." Slipstream said. "How did it get in there?" Stardust asked. "We'll tell you later." Slipstream said. "If it's a brother can we name him Cometscream?" Stardust asked. "Of course sweeties." Starscream said.

The next day after her friends left Stardust asked again. "How did the sparkling get inside you?" Stardust asked again. "Okay," Slipstream said and explained the birds and the bees to her daughter. Stardust understood.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 baby brother

Stardust was playing with her friends at Clawsie's place. "Come Crash Hurry up!" Lightingstorm said. "Hey you know I can't run fast as you!" Crash yelled. The kids kept playing and Clawsie's father was watching them. The com rang. "Hang on kids I'll be right back." He said. It was Starscream. "Really? That is such great news of course I'll tell her." He said and hung up. He went out to where the kids were. "Stardust the new sparkling's here you have little brother," He said. "Wow!" Stardust said. "I better get home see ya!" Stardust said and left in a hurry.

She made it home Red alert let her into the med-bay. Starscream picked her up. "Stardust this is your little brother Cometscream," Slipstream said. "Oh he's so cute!" Stardust said. But Starscream and Slipstream couldn't come to competition for the younglings of other units that are around Stardust's age. Stardust earned a prize for longest time hovering with fancy maneuvers. But when she showed to her mother and when she had to do something Cometscream knocked it off the bed and he nearly fell off and her mother scolded her. "You don't love me, it's all Cometscream,Cometscream,Cometscream!" Stardust said.

Stardust was really upset. When she hoped her Grandmother on her fathers side and grandparents on her mother's side would love her all they wanted to do was see Cometscream. "Oh! Cometscream, Cometscream, Cometscream I'm sick and tired of Cometscream!" She said slammed her door. "Shush," The adults said.

Stardust began throwing things in her room while crying. "Whats going on in her room." Cloudcover asked. Starscream walked in to see what was happening he saw the mess and saw Stardust crying on the bed. "Stardust sweetie whats wrong?" Starscream asked. "You and mommy don't love me anymore!" Stardust cried. "What of course we love you," Starscream said. "You didn't care that you gave him my stuffed rhino Ricky! And you guys coo over Cometscream and you didn't care enough to come to the competition to see me win my prize which Cometscream knocked off the bed and broke all you Cometscream! And you haven't given my feelings any thought you haven't given me any love all and you don't love me anymore and that's a fact!" Stardust said. Starscream realized what has been happening they had let poor Stardust feel like dirt. Starscream picked her up and held her close. "Stardust sweetie you mean the world to me and your mother you were our first sparkling. We love you very much my dear." Starscream said. Slipstream came and Starscream told her how they made Stardust feel. "Stardust mommy is very sorry it's just Cometscream is new and well he can't do anything all he does is eat sleep and cry." Slipstream told her. "I have an idea, lets watch some of our family moves about us and the other transformers." Starscream said. "I like that idea." Stardust said. Stardust came into the room the moment Cometscream saw her he reached for Stardust and cried. "He wants you Stardust." Starscream said. So he stat with Cometscream in his lap and Stardust sat next to him. The movie started and Stardust saw a small sparkling in her father's arms wrapped in pink blanket and it was crying its optics out. "Whose that?" Stardust asked. Starscream smiled and looked down at his daughter with love. "That's you the day you were born in fact a 30 minutes after you were born." Starscream said.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 school

Stardust always adored her name and now it is time for sweet little Stardust to school. Stardust loved it when her mother said it when she woke her up. And She loved it when her father said when it was time to eat. She loved when the kids said it. She loved it when her friends said it. She loved when the adult transformers at the base said when they talked to her. She even loved when she said to herself in the mirror. Stardust, Stardust, Stardust, Stardust.

But when Stardust got to school and the teacher called her name the kids who didn't know her giggled. "Your name sounds funny!" Said Carjack.

"Your name sounds like stuff people sweep up." Cleansweep said pointing.

"I'm named after my Grandfather your named after what left over from an exploded star." Wheelspin said. Stardust began to hate her name.

When Stardust came home she told her parents about her awful day. "My name sounds funny, my name sounds like stuff that needs to be swept up, and I'm named after what's left over from an exploded star!" Stardust said.

"Honey your name is lovely." Starscream said.

"Yes you know you father is named Starscream bots use tease him about his name." Slipstream said.

"Yes it's true but you're name is lovely." Starscream said.

The next day didn't go much better. Then when she came home Preceptor told how import the Stardust from an exploded star is. "So stardust for a star creates a baby star?" Stardust asked.

"Yes," Preceptor said.

Then Stardust went to school and met the music teacher she was picked parts out for the musical .She picked Wheelspin to be the solar king. Cleansweep to be the comet prince. Carjack to be the super important messenger. And Stardust was chosen to be the lovely star fairy. "Stardust is Star fairy! Stardust is Star fairy!" Carjack, Cleansweep and Wheelspin chanted. Stardust was upset. The teacher came over.

"What's so funny?" The teacher asked.

"Stardust!" Was the answer. They told teacher about Stardust's name then teacher said she was named Startwinkle. She said if sparkling is a femme she would name her Stardust. The three apologized. Stardust felt proud of her name.

During the musical Stardust was a great Star fairy. But poor Wheelie forgot his lines as the solar king. Stardust laughed through out the whole dance of the stars. And Startwinkle gave birth to a healthy little femme and named her Stardust.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 sick days

Stardust was in the living room with everyone. "Stardust sweetie are you alright?" Slipstream asked. "I feel yucky." She answered. Starscream picked her up and sat her on the couch. "Do you still feel bad?" He asked his daughter. "Yes I feel very yucky." Stardust said. Starscream placed his hand on her forehead. "She feels rather warm." Starscream said. Amby came over and took Stardust's temperature. "She has a fever alright." Amby said. "Look, she's sweating." Knockout said. "Daddy did someone draw on me?" Stardust asked showing him her arm. "Uh oh, nobody drew on you I think it's tech-chicken pox." Starscream said. "I caught something from tech-chicken!" Stardust said. "No you probably just caught from somebody at school." Starscream said. "We make sure her friends don't come over and the other younglings stay away from her." Slipstream said. "WHAT!?" Stardust said. "Sorry sweetie but tech-chicken pox is very contagious," Slipstream said. Cometscream made some noise. "OH sweet Cybertron." Starscream said. "I'll move him out of the room." Thundercracker said picking up Cometscream and taking him to his room.

"I'm itchy," Stardust said. "No the medics said no scratching." Starscream told her. "Yes sir." Stardust said. "It's just going to be you and me at the base tomorrow I'm going to stay here and take care of you," Starscream told her. "Okay daddy." She said.

The next Starscream almost never left Stardust's side. Even as she slept. Prissy was there too she was a great duck.

About a week later Stardust was all better and back in school.


End file.
